Broken Vow
by Micathloren
Summary: A broken promise combined again...a LaylaYuri fanfic...R


I was just joking about giving gift fics if you review. Sorry, maybe I forced you to review. But anyway, this is a gift fic for all the Cheerleaders of my school who won 3rd place in Cheerdancing in the Milo Olympics last September 7, 2007!! Hooray!!! This is also dedicated to all of you! Enjoy!

I have a new character…

Justine Krystone- She portraits as Layla's best friend since kindergarten. She also is the girl that Yuri liked when he and Layla broke up in this fiction.

**Broken Vow**

Silence is surrounding her room.

Noise is the knocks on her door.

Sora, Mia, and Anna knock on Layla's room. They were wearing gowns for a wedding. Yes, a wedding. They think that Layla is a bit late for the final trip of the taxi towards the church. It's someone's wedding, actually. And that someone is Layla's ex-boyfriend. Still, Layla wouldn't get near to that door. She was there lying on her soft bed crying. Mia begins to shout her name to call her.

"Miss Layla! Miss Layla, open the door! You have to attend the wedding!" Mia shouted.

"You have to, Miss Layla! Yuri is expecting you!" Sora responded.

"**EXPECTING ME**??" Layla shouted at them as she throws two pillows towards the closed door.

The three girls that are outside of course heard the 'bang' sound of the pillows on the door. They knew that Layla was desperate on having Yuri married to another girl. Yes, another girl.

"HOW WOULD HE EXPECT ME TO BE THERE?????" Layla cried so hard that all of the pillows in her bed were thrown to the door.

"Miss Layla, you have to understand. Now, please come with us to the final ride of the taxi." Anna said.

Layla is already wearing her gown. She is wearing a gown best suited for a Bride's Maid. Of course, she's the only Bride's Maid chosen because the bride is none other than her best friend, Justine Krystone. She continues to cry that her blanker is soaked wet. She cannot accept that her best friend, Justine, would have the love of her life, Yuri Killian. In thinking that, she screams Yuri's name.

"Miss Layla…" Sora called her name softly.

Sora knew how Layla felt. She felt this when she knew that Layla and Yuri are in a relationship two years ago. She loved Yuri but Sora realized that she cannot accept Yuri as her boyfriend or lover. Now that Layla and Yuri were in a relationship, Sora is focusing on Leon.

Sora decided to leave Layla alone for now. It may be a very important event, but Sora knew that Layla needs time to calm down. Mia and Anna knew when Sora walked away. They, too, walked with her leaving Layla screaming.

..oOo** At the Church** oOo..

'_My God, where's Layla?'_ Yuri thought as he looked as his watch. He is absolutely waiting for Layla together with Sora, Mia and Anna.

The church is full of people. There are many people wearing white gowns and dresses even though they aren't part of the wedding. They are excited to attend the wedding. Yuri doesn't care about Justine if she's late or not, as long as he could see Layla somewhere.

Well, he could observe that some people are very happy that Justine is going to be married by a superstar especially Justine's friends. But to others, they are so sad that Layla is not married to Yuri. The Layla/Yuri pair is one of the three famous pairs in Kaleido Stage that some jokingly tease them that they should get married or what.

Yuri stared at his watch again. He is afraid that Layla couldn't come because of being hurt about his marriage to Justine. Leon, who was in Yuri's side, pats Yuri's shoulder signing that it's going to be alright. Yuri trusted Leon. Even though about the ugly past Leon had, they end up as friends anyway.

Suddenly, May Wong, the wedding coordinator, runs towards Yuri, who is in the altar with Leon, as a sign that Sora, Mia and Anna are here and so is Justine. "Is Layla there?" Yuri asked quickly. May rapidly answered a 'no' to Yuri. May was feeling sorry towards Yuri who is married to Justine. And without Layla, Sora had become Justine's Bride's Maid.

**Moments Later**

The music played. Everyone is getting excited and disappointed about the marriage. Mixed emotions, right? The flower girls are now marching in the aisle and throwing rose petals along the way. Then, halfway of their walking, the ring bearer is now walking in the aisle. And as this happen, Yuri felt something wrong. _'I think I'm __**marrying the wrong girl**__. Why won't I feel happiness now that I'm married to her?'_

And as the ring bearer reaches the altar, Justine begins to walk on the aisle. Her beautiful white gown is so stunning that Yuri could think of Layla more than her. Sora, who was on the other side of the altar waiting for Justine, was looking at Yuri. _'He seems so unhappy._'

"Sora…" Mia whispered to Sora, "Do you think Layla won't come anyway?"

"I don't know," Sora replied back in a whisper, "But I hope she'll attend. But now,"

Mia looked at Sora's suspicious eyes that were staring at Yuri, "I think Yuri wanted to cancel the wedding right now,"

"Why do you say that?" Mia whispered.

"He seems so sad," Sora responded.

As Justine reaches the altar, she holds Yuri's arm.

**Layla's house**

"Miss Layla! Hurry up!!!"

Jean and Julie called Layla who was changing. It's been minutes since the time she was crying. Layla was changing into another white 3-inches-below-the-knee gown. Her blond hair was fixed into curls. She didn't wear any jewelry. She just wanted to be simple.

There was a plan to be succeed. Sora, Mia and Anna, before leaving awhile ago, told Jean and Julie that Justine wanted Layla to be in the church 7 minutes before the end of the marriage. Then, Jean and Julie told Layla.

Layla comes down running with her white high heels.

"Let's go now, Miss Layla!" Julie said as she waved a taxi and gets in with Jean and Layla.

**8 minutes before the 'said' plan: in the church**

As soon as Yuri said his 'vows', the priest finally asked him, "Do you, Yuri Killian, accept this woman, Justine Krystone, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance, you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and 'till death do you part?"

"I do," Yuri replied uncomfortably.

"Do you, Justine Krystone, accept this man, Yuri Killian, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance, you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and 'till death do you part?"

"I do, but," Justine paused.

Everyone was shocked. Justine's and Yuri's relatives, friends, etc. were surprised.

"C'mon Layla, you have to arrive in this minute," Sora, Mia and Anna said to themselves.

**30 seconds later outside the church**

"Miss Layla! C'mon!!" Jean and Julie dragged Layla from the taxi and paid their fare. They run and reached the church.

**Back in the church**

"…I can't promise that," Justine said, looking at Yuri.

"What?" Everyone asked and murmured to their seatmates.

"I'm not the right kind of girl for you. Well, this celebration isn't for me, but for you and…"

"…Layla," Justine continued.

Just then, everyone's attention is on the church door when it suddenly opened and there stood three women.

"Hey, is that Jean and Julie?" Mia and Anna sweat-dropped.

"I think so," Sora sweat dropped back.

"Come on, Miss Layla," Jean and Julie said as they drag her.

"B-but…."

"Layla?!" Leon, Ken, Kalos and the other men were surprised.

"Layla?!" Sora, Mia and Anna were happy that they finally arrived.

'_Layla?'_ Yuri thought.

"Layla…" Yuri whispered her name as he runs towards her.

Jean and Julie stopped grabbing her when Layla said, "Yuri…" and she runs towards Yuri.

Tears of joy came from their eyes. As soon as they meet each other in the center of the aisle, they hug each other and unexpectedly, everyone claps and throws flower petals on the couple. Then, Justine grabs the pillow where the rings are placed. The flower girls assist her and as she reached the couple…

"I know that you are happy with Layla, Yuri," she paused, "and I'm happy on where you are."

Yuri and Layla thanked Justine and the happy priest neared Yuri and Layla continued the celebration. But, Sora, Mia and Anna, who were near Justine, asked each other, "Hey, where on earth is May?"

Oh yeah, they haven't seen May since the beginning of the wedding inside the church. Where could she be. Suddenly, they tried to asked Justine but was shock on what they saw….

"You have…long hair?" Mia asked. She portraits the Justine Krystone she met in her mind and that Justine Krystone has short hair, as short as Sora's. But this Justine Krystone she sees in person, standing right in front of her, has long hair.

"Guys, don't you recognize me?" Justine asked but kinda…

"Wait…" Anna, Mia and Sora looked closely at Justine and they spotted a necklace that…wait!

**Flashback**

"May, will you be my girlfriend?" Ken proposed May and the two wore great smiles. That day is the beginning of their relationship together. Now, Ken gives her a necklace (the necklace the same as what 'Justine' wore in the wedding).

"It's beautiful," May commented.

**Back in Present**

"MAY?!" Sora, Anna and Mia were surprised.

"Whew! You guessed perfectly," May said as she removes her wig from her hair and removes the gown and luckily she was wearing a white strapless shirt and white pants. She ties her hair the same style as before…

"But where is Justine?" Mia asked.

"She left me with this duty. She told me that I'll disguise as her while she'll return back to Florida or New York or something like that," May explained.

Sora, Mia and Anna sweat-dropped.

Well, thanks to May and Justine that Layla and Yuri lived happily ever after.

**End.**

Well, I guess that I tried to finish this by recapping my memories because the original document got lost. Anyway, with that document, this could've have long paragraphs. Oh well, would you like to have a sequel of this fic???


End file.
